The Future XMen
by x33 Katie
Summary: Ten years after mutants have been exposed.


**Brief Intro**

It had now been ten years since the mutants have been exposed to the world. The main X-Men we are all use to are now at collage, and much older. Charles Xavier still leads forth the X-Men, keeping things in control, helping out his students, but his is weak. Luckily he has Storm, Logan, and the Other Older X-Men To Help him keep things straight. So many new students now have the X-Gene, and have either joined the Brotherhood, X-Men, or the Acolytes. The war between mutants and Humans still exist, but more humans are coming to accept the fact of this evolution.

**Histories of the New Students**

The first new child of the Institute was Melissa Stewart. She had gone to the institute for five out of her fifteen years. Her powers were unique. Power orbs. There are four different colors. One is by itself is inside the clear orb. Each color will do something different. Blue: it will soak them, red: will explode with fire, pink: paralyzes the person or thing, purple: sends them flying backwards.

A young child named Rose Water was brought to the Xavier Institute. Her parents were traveling the world, and wanted their precious child to stay with the Professor. The girl created and controlled the element of fire, and at the time was dangerous. Flame, was the name given to her. She was the age of only nine. She had a younger brother, Chase, who was seven and also staying at the Institute. Though, his parents did not have the knowledge that his powers would soon surface too.

Xavier took Chase in as a son, for he knew the fact that his powers were there too. When Chase turned thirteen, his powers finally surfaced and he could turn into and talk to any animal he wished. His powers came in hand at battles, when fierce claws or teeth were needed. Xavier gave him the name Whisper.

A child named Cassie Langheld, a cousin to the siblings Rose and Chase, lost her parents in a car accident and was sent to a adoption agency, for she was only six. When she turned the age of twelve, her powers surfaced and moved to the Institute where her cousins were. Her powers of when meeting eye contact she can see into the person's past and/or future also leaving them without their memory for a few minuets, were uncontrollable and she was forced to were sunglasses over her eyes. Because of the power she held, the memories of others built up in her head, and often received blackouts. When she goes to far into someone's mind, she passes out for a day or two. The codename given to her was Blackout.

Ron Clark arrived at the Institute at the age of thirteen. His powers of black energy came in handy when needing of blending in with shadows. After training he soon realized he could use his black energy, not only to make places dark, but to lift objects as well. He is usually brought on a lot of missions because of his power, and brags a lot about that which is way most of the mutants hate him. His codename given to him was Shadow.

Kay Lorrington's parents divorced a year before her powers surfaced. She moved in with her father, for her mother was an alcoholic. She is a highly skilled artist, and in her art class when she was drawing a mythical dragon, she ran her hand over it and it came to life. The dragon ruined the room, and Kay fled. It took days to find her, and when they did she refused to go to the Institute. But after seeing that she was now rejected from her school, she moved to the Institute without regrets. She arrived at the Institute at the age of fourteen. Her codename became Inkheart.

Lydia Burke was fifteen when her powers surfaced, and went haywire. She can control time, or at freeze it. She can't go back in the past to change things, and she can't fast forward it to go to the future. She discovered her powers when she kept pausing time the whole day. Lydia got really freaked, and had a melt down during her history class, when she couldn't un-pause it for a long time. When she had the breakdown, she un-froze time, and every one was staring at her. Her powers are difficult to control for her, and often gets frustrated over it. Her parents shipped her off to the Institute at the age of fifteen. When she arrived the name given to her was Stopwatch.

Billy Bloom was babysitting his little sister when his powers surfaced. He has the power of controlling any liquid, and also can breathe while underwater. His parents came home and found their kitchen and living room flooded. Billy refused to tell them about his new powers, and it kept that way. Until one day when he was getting a soda, the can exploded, and the soda was floating in mid air by his hand. It was then Billy's parents took action and sent him to the Institute. He came to the Institute at the age of sixteen. Being involved with water, his codename became Dolphin.

Danny Claing had the power of making black portals that aloud him to move to one place to another. His parents found out about his powers when he wasn't in his room because he had used the portals to go to a concert with his pals, even though his parents said no. He arrived at the Institute at the age of Seventeen.

**Chapter One**

Everyone had to sit in age order for things to be easier.

Cassie sat at the end of the table, for being at the age of thirteen. She only had a year with her powers so far and remained the youngest. But she wasn't quite the most un-experienced, though her powers weren't controllable, and still needed the sunglasses for the safety of the others.

It was then Melissa being fifteen. Melissa had five years of experience of control of her own powers,

Kay and Lydia sat after them representing sixteen. Kay had two years with her powers. Though Kay had easy powers to control, and she was quite good with them. Lydia only had one year of training so far, but was doing okay but she still had a lot of trouble.

Then Chase and Ron, being seventeen. Though Chase had been at the mansion for ten years, he only had four years with powers. Ron also had four years at the mansion but was the best with his powers beside Rose. His powers were useful too, and he was almost always brought on missions.

Billy and Danny sat near the front for being eighteen, "and loving it" as they said. Billy had two years of experience while Danny had one. But both used their powers with care and wise, and both had some great control.

And the first seat was Rose's. She was nineteen, and was the best of the students for having ten full years of hard training and practice to gain control of her powerful and dangerous gift.

But at that time Rose's chair was empty...

Everyone was talking, and Billy and Ron were playing "football" with a folded up piece of paper in the shape of a triangle. The door opened and the paper football was flung at the professor's head, though it landed in his lap. He picked it up and glared at Billy and Ron. The two just snickered as the room quieted down slowly.

"Where is Rose?" The Professor questioned.

"Late again!" Chase said grinning. "We should throw her out on the streets!" He said making fun of his "loving" sister.

Even if she was fifteen, Melissa was Rose's best friend, and she reached over and whacked Chase in the arm.

"Ow!" Chase let out. The others laughed.

The door opened once more and Rose came running in pulling up her long dark hair into a messy bun.

"Rose, if you can't handle being on time, then I'll be forced to take some action!" The Professor scolded her.

Rose nodded and took her seat.

"It came to my attention that a few of you had a little fight with the younger Brotherhood kids." He spoke eyeing Billy, Ron, and Kay.

"But, Professor, Mike and Josh were ganging up on Kay!" Ron said quickly, making sure to defend himself. Billy nodded in agreement.

Billy and Ron were best friends, and if one said or did something, the other was right there along with him.

"I don't want excuses! You students have to keep yourselves under control! You have to learn to walk away from things! I'm warning you all right now! If I find out that one of you have gotten in a fight on school grounds, or in fact any fight without it being a real mission, there will be some serious punishment! Now, it's Saturday so I'm sure most of you, if not all of you, have some type of plans. While you are gone, I want to hear nothing of fights or misshapes. Clear?"

A few nodded.

"Good. Spend your day wisely." And with that the Professor walked out of the meeting room.

Rose and Melissa stood up. "We're off to the mall!" Rose said with a smile.

"Yeah, we got a soccer game with the guys!" Said Billy smacking Ron's hand. Billy was soccer champ, while Ron was an Ultimate Frisbee guy.

"Can I come?" Danny asked, having no plans.

"Yeah." Ron nodded.

Billy looked at Chase. "You wanna come, man?" He asked.

Chase nodded, "Yeah. Sure."

"Kay, you up for a movie?" Lydia said looking at her friend.

Kay smiled, "You bet!"

"Can I hangout with you guys...?" Cassie asked looking at the older girls.

"Uh, sure..." Kay said wanting to be nice to Cassie.

And with that everyone left the room...

"How much was that outfit you got?" Melissa asked as she sat with a calculator at the food court beside Rose.

"Skirt was twenty dollars, and the shirt was only seven. Good thing they had a sale..." Rose said as she stuffed her mouth with a pretzel.

"That balances out to..." Melissa muttered punching away on the calculator in her hand. Just then something flung at them, and they both yelped as they jumped up from the table.

"Stupid Mutants!" A kid shouted at them and he ran off with his jerk friends.

"Why you little-!" Rose shouted ready to go and set the kids in flames.

"Rose! No!" Melissa said, quickly grabbing her arm. "Let it go! Remember what the Prof. said?"

Rose cursed under her breath and began walking. "Come on Mel...Let's go back home..." And the two girls left the mall with their bags to back home.

Ron cheered as he kicked the ball into the net.

"Hey! That doesn't count! You used your powers to make that shot, Clark!" A boy from the other team yelled at him.

"In your dreams!" Ron shouted back at the kid.

"Ron wouldn't cheat!" Billy said moving to his side.

"Well...at last not at soccer..." Chase muttered slowly moving over to the fight with Danny.

"Fine- if you're not going to admit it, you can just leave!"

"No way!" Ron shouted.

Billy placed his hand on Ron's shoulder. "Come on- let's get out of here. The game sucked anyways." He muttered.

The kid added as the two walked off, "And you can take the two other mutties while you're at it! They'll cheat too!" He said pointing at Danny and Chase, who were looking stunned.

Danny sighed and walked over to Billy and Ron as they got in Billy's car. Chase still stood there for a moment more. "Whatever losers..." He muttered, and then got into Billy's car as well.

"I thought you guys were at the movies." Ron said taking a seat next to Kay in the kitchen. Lydia sat across from Kay, and Cassie sat next to Lydia. Billy, Chase, and Danny were all making a sandwich, and making the kitchen a mess.

"We were. The movie sucked." Lydia said putting her feet up on the on- it wasn't too bad!" Kay said with a smile.

"You're only saying that because you met a cute guy..." Cassie said with a sigh and putting her head in her arms on the table.

"A guy...?" Ron asked looking at Kay.

"Uh, yeah...His name is Mark. He's really sweet, he asked me out to dinner tomorrow."

"And you're going?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah..."

"Does this guy know you're a 'muttie' as they call us...?"

"I don't know! I just met the guy!" Kay said standing up.

"So why are you going out with him?"

"Because, Ron, He seems like a nice guy!" She shouted getting angry.

"But you know nothing about him! How do you know he's sweet?!" He yelled at her.

"Ugh! Ron Clark you are such a prat! If I don't go out with him, then I'll never know if he's a nice guy or not!" Kay yelled and walked out of the kitchen.

Billy looked at Ron, as well as everyone else in the kitchen. "You know man, we all know you like Kay, but let me just say, that was not a good move..." He said shaking his head.

Ron glared at Billy, and walked out of the kitchen. But of course not before taking Billy's coke.

Cassie yawned then stopped. "Ron likes Kay?!"

Everyone turned and looked at Cassie like saying, 'Hello! Where have you been?' Cassie smiled and gave a shrug.

Lydia changed the subject quickly. "So how was the game?"

The guys all looked at each other for a moment.

"It was okay..." Danny muttered.

"Yeah..." Chase agreed. And the three guys walked out of the kitchen each with a plate of food and a soda.

"Something went wrong..." Cassie muttered as they left.

Lydia nodded. "Yeah..." They two looked up as they hard the front door slam, and Rose shouting angrily.

"You know, sometimes kids can be such...such...Jerks!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Calm down, Rose!" Melissa said as the two entered the kitchen and getting a soda. The yelling from Rose continued as they then left the kitchen again.

Cassie and Lydia both looked at each other with shocked faces and stood up to leave. "Well- at least we know to stay out of her way..." Lydia said with a small laugh as they headed up the stairs to the rooms of the students.


End file.
